rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee
This is an example page to show the basic format of a PC page. This level of detail is not needed. Appearance Weiss appears as a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance. Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust Crystals or Phials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. Semblance Weiss's Semblance allows her to create Glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways. With her Glyphs she can create a platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level, and they can be used to simply slow her descent. She can also use them to perform time dilation and summon creatures, although she has struggled greatly with the latter. While on the ground, she can also create Glyphs that she uses to greatly increase her speed by launching herself in a particular direction, seemingly gliding across air for a short time. Weiss can also use Glyphs on her teammates. Weiss frequently demonstrates the ability to combine Dust with one's Semblance, most often with ice. She uses her Glyphs to direct the movement and manifestation of Dust, in order choose what shape the ice will take. dome shape around herself and her teammates. She is even able to charge up a Glyph to create a giant ice sword and swing it. Weiss' yellow "haste" glyph empowers its targeted user, accelerating the speed of their movements and increasing the threshold on the number of times they can use their special abilities. Weapon Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon: the Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, demonstrating a high degree of swordsmanship when using it. It has a revolving chamber inside the guard to channel various types of Dust for different effects. Weiss can use Myrtenaster to conjure fire and walls of ice crystals and sheets of ice on the ground. She frequently uses ice to trap opponents for a short while to either set up an attack or allow for a retreat. Character Everything has been decided for her in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Despite her rebelliousness, she does not seem to be hostile to her family or the Schnee Dust Company. However, Weiss talks little of her family, nor does she ever bring up the subject, keeping such part of her life hidden. She also brushes off any mention of her family. Still, she will defend both her family and the SDC if offended. Weiss felt very lonely throughout her life. She's very unused to the concept of a true friend due to her difficult childhood, and is initially cold toward anyone she doesn't consider a close friend, including Ruby at first. Due to the constant attacks by the White Fang her life became much harder than it should have been, explaining her often difficult personality. When she does befriend somebody though, she can warm up to a surprising degree, placing a great deal of trust in her friends and opening up to them when she feels the need, though remaining her usual strict self most of the time. Weiss is nice, but can also be a little bit bitchy. She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. Weiss remains calm and collected during an encounter and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. She is analytical and tactical when in battle, waiting for the right moment to strike and retreating when circumstances are not favorable. Weiss takes her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, being far more studious than them. She is often taking notes even when the topic is not very closely related to the knowledge she seeks, and is annoyed by people who don't take their classes seriously. Despite her personality, Weiss does not lack a whimsical or humorous side. Weiss tries to make jokes with her team, but is generally met with negative criticism. Weiss also enjoys organizing and participating in social events. Weiss's status as an heiress takes a toll on her personality, being a huge burden. Her status as the heiress also puts her under the impression that people would only date her due to her fame. A major proponent in Weiss's decision to become a huntress was living up to her family's legacy. Weiss believes that as Huntresses they have to put what they want last and the lives of other people first, those being the ones they protect. Weiss continues that for her family, vowing that she would not allow her father to be the end of the Schnee family's honor despite the SDC's transition into a moral gray area beneath his command, indicating that she wants to make things right. Weiss then resolves to put her job as a Huntress first and her own desires second, inspiring the rest of the team to do so as well. Due to the ongoing violence between the SDC and the White Fang terrorist group, Weiss despises the White Fang and shows a noticeable distrust of the Faunus. The White Fang's activities contributed to a difficult childhood for Weiss, as she had close ties with numerous people who were either killed by or disappeared because of the White Fang. The fact that the White Fang have been consistently disrupting the SDC's activities has also led to Weiss's father being frequently angry, further worsening her childhood.These events have colored her views on both the White Fang and Faunus, much to the consternation of Blake, who is a faunus and a former member of the White Fang. Weiss' hostility towards the Faunus have downgraded considerably since arriving at Beacon. '''Player Name: '''Kara Eberle Category:PCs Category:Balanced Category:Example Pages